


Only She was Real

by AureateRaconteur



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (vriska) - Freeform, Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, after aranea before Vriska v (Vriska), my friend says it's angst but i disagree, t for too much swearing to be gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AureateRaconteur/pseuds/AureateRaconteur
Summary: A work I did for the homestuck valentine gift exchange.Vriska feels like nothing in the dreambubbles are quite real. Well, almost nothing.





	Only She was Real

Vriska gently laid her head down in Meenah’s lap. Her cool grey skin felt refreshing against the scorching sun that beat down harsher than the sound of clicking mandibles waiting to be fed. If she had been out in the sun when she was alive, she’d be roasting, burned and melted onto the shifting sands. She wouldn’t be able to stay awake, much less look into the sky to see brilliant hues upon hues of purple and red colliding into a spectacular collage. Assuming that’s what sunset’s looked like on Alternia anyway. Wispy wimpy excuses for clouds wafted along on a slight breeze that did nothing for her burning body other than remind her that ‘Oh yeah, it’s too. Fucking. HOT.’

“Yo Serk’s, do you wanna get out of this dump? I’m feeling like I’m being damn grilled, and you aren’t even pestering me about shit.” as if on cue Meenah piped up, voice ringing clear. Everything about the bubbles felt slightly muffled, the sun wasn’t burning enough, the sand was too fine, and there wasn’t a sound except for the background noise caused by gibbering morons who really needed to can it. But Meenah? Meenah felt… She made her feel real. She was like a lighthouse but troll shaped and not lame. She rang clear as a shell. Which didn’t make much sense, but it was a pun so she’d have to try work it in to their conversation somehow.

“Vriska, are you gonna answer or is the sun frying your brain?” shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit oh yeah talking is a thing she still needed to do. On one hand, it was almost scalding now, and the scenery was boring. On the other hand, Meenah.

“Hey. Um, not to be some sort of pansy ass loser, but if we move can I… Can I lie on you again?” she trailed off quietly, blushing, and began to fidget with the hem of her shirt. A long pause ensued before Vriska looked up towards Meenah, the sun now behind her head casting it’s burning glow onto her fishy… Mentor? Crush? Both? Her goggles only reflected a near blinding light, but underneath them her cheeks too were burning a bright hue of her blood. Meenah slowly lifted a smooth, well manicured hand that Vriska really wanted to be slipping through her hair, to her face. The fish troll grabbed her fuschia eyewear lightly, and chucked them gently, for her, about fifty feet away. They landed with an un-satisfyingly muffled crunch, and Vriska looked at Meenah intently.

“Pfthahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!! What the hell?” the lounging blueblood guffawed. Meenah scrunched her bold pink lips into a pout, puffer-fishing her cheeks out. Vriska sat up, and turned towards Meenah and reached out, cupping her cheeks in a reverential manner. She stretched out her too smooth to be real thumbs to run over and caress deep indentations where the other girls goggles had been sitting for most of her life. The lines cut about five millimeters deep, and were a deep, flaky fuchsia. Lattices of scabs resided in the crevices, and as she stroked them carefully little flakes of skin floated off in a gentle breeze. If it weren’t for the beautiful, glossily glazed milky white eyes staring into her own as they sat there, she might have believed she were even alive again.

The spidertroll thought of how when she was alive she had had thumbs that were rough and calloused from writing and typing and hoisting sales and dragging loot and holding swords. How they were full of nicks and scars from incorrectly handling said swords and burning herself with hot wax trying to use candles instead of normal lights for FLARPing, and getting too close to her lusus. She remembered pinching herself when she managed to get her hand stuck in the mechanical one Equius had built for her. Now her thumbs were smooth as a stone that had been churned out by the sea. And when Meenah lifted her hands to cup Vriska’s face, she was disappointed to find that the other girl had hands just as smooth as her own.

It could have been hours or minutes or years or centuries that they stared into each other’s unblinking eyes, transfixed by one another, mapping out their faces through touch. Stroking and caressing for however long. Vriska wasn’t sure when, but some time while they had been absorbed in staring into each other, the sun had set, and a veil of darkness disguised as night had strung itself up in the area above their heads.

“Why did you take your goggles off?”

“It so weird that I wanted to see you better?” the cerulean girl was pretty sure that she had lit up like a candle. She had felt her face flush almost as brightly flushed as she felt towards Meenah. She glanced away, pulling her hands off of the other troll.

“You know you never answered my question. I mean, not that I want to move but if the sun comes up I think I would and I wanted to know if I could again and I know that’s kind of a stupid ass request but- mmf! Mmhuhfghmmmmmmmm!” a strong hand clasped over her mouth and dragged her down to the ground.

“I swear to from the bottom of my fucking heart, if you keep rambling and ruining the mood, I’ll personally chuck you to the big green as bait or some shit. Just enjoy your time hanging with someone whose totally baller and also dead, and stare up at the fake ass stars with me because they’re pretty like you. Maybe it’ll make you happy which I would fucking like you little shit.” Vriska went silent, and reached for Meenah’s hand, lifting it off her. She grabbed it and intertwined their fingers.

“Ok.” they laid there, staring at the sky. It wasn’t the sky, but it didn’t matter. They laid there, as the lights blinked and twinkled and shone down on them, piercing the veil of darkness. They flickered to much to be real, but as Vriska laid with Meenah on the too soft sand, in the too quiet world Vshe knew at least one thing felt right. She couldn’t help but compare everything to when she was alive but she had a feeling that Meenah would be just as perfect to her no matter where they were. Meenah squeezes her hand and it’s real.


End file.
